Snow White & Eric, The Huntsman
by DanhLew
Summary: Despues de la coronacion, Blanca Nieves recibira la declaracion de cierta persona especial...


**Snow White & Eric, The Huntsman**

Y pensar que hace unos días estaba en mi encierro, en la torre donde permanecí oculta de todos por varios años, recuerdo cuando pequeña observe a Ravenna que tenía detrás a varios soldados con trajes obscuros, provenientes de otros reinos conquistados por ella. Recuerdo a William gritando desesperadamente mi nombre y tratando de ir por mí, ahora todo eso parecía ser más bien un recuerdo lejano.

Ahora el reino emanaba vida y alegría, eso era señal de que el obscuro reinado de la reina Ravenna termino con la conquista, ahora se me había coronado como la nueva reina, ahora todos me llamaban _La Reina Blanca Nieves..._ Me agradaba el hecho de ser ahora la heroína de pequeñas niñas, pero lo que más me gustaba era las amistades que cree en el camino a la victoria, conocí a los enanos; Beith el líder, a Muir el ciego, Quert el hijo de Muir, a los hermanos Coll y Duir, al temperamental Gort, Nion la mano derecha de Beith y a Gus... mi buen amigo, el que ahora está junto a mis padres con dios.

Volví a ver después de tantos años a William, mi mejor amigo al que alguna vez me gusto, pero una persona ocupo su lugar... un lugar en mi corazón el cual nadie mas podrá quitar. El único que traspaso el bosque negro y logro salir, el único que estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme a cuestas de saber que la reina me perseguía con todo su ejército, ese era Eric, el cazador. Por un momento pensé que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos pues él me había confirmado anteriormente que extrañaba a su mujer, pero luego, después de saber que él me beso y me despertó de ese maleficio, la alegría me invadió y sentí por un momento que iba a explotar de la emoción.

- Blanca Nieves... - su voz rasposa y grave me llamo, al oírlo me estremecí un poco, voltee a verlo, sus ojos azules me miraban con nerviosismo.

- Cazador... - pude sentir como mi voz se puso nerviosa, me sentí avergonzada, el solo sonrió.

- Puedes llamarme Eric... - lo mire a los ojos y le sonreí un poco, pude sentir como mi rostro ardía por el nerviosismo - ... ahora eres la reina... ¿tendré que arrodillarme ante ti?

Los dos comenzamos a reír, mire a una de las ventanas que había cerca de nosotros y observe como los aldeanos bailaban y cantaban contentos, pude sentir su mirada clavada en mí, me puse un poco nerviosa.

- Se les ve contentos... - dijo él, yo solo suspire.

- No sé si seré una buena Reina - lo mire por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver que revoloteo los ojos.

- Mejor que la bruja si serás - comenzamos a reír de nuevo por su chiste, jamás pensé que sería tan gracioso, pues en todo el viaje era más serio y protector - quiero... decirte algo... - lo mire y note que se puso nervioso de nuevo - cuando te conocí, pensé que actuarias como una niña mimada, pero con el tiempo... vi tu bondad y honestidad, algo en mi despertó - abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, se estaba... ¿declarando? - ¡agh! ¡Nunca pensé que Beith tendría razón!... Blanca Nieves, ahora que eres la reina y nadie me mirara como un pedófilo - solo sonreí ante esa aclaración - mi corazón palpita con fuerza con tu cercanía, me duele el pecho cada vez que sonríes... te quiero más que como una hija... -

Me acerque a él un poco hasta quedar a pocos centímetros cerca de él, lo mire a sus ojos azules y pude sentir como su mano me acariciaba el rostro, cerré los ojos y disfrute del tacto.

- Yo también siento lo mismo... - dije sin pensarlo, el sonrió.

Acerco su rostro al mío y ya sentía sus labios tocando los míos, el beso fue largo y tierno, pusimos todos nuestros sentimientos en ellos, con dificultad nos separamos, sus ojos me miraban y yo solo sonreí.

- Tus labios saben bien - yo solo reí y él me beso la mejilla.

Y ahora de ser la presa del cazador, me convertí en la persona más preciada para el cazador.

* * *

_**Espero y les haya gustado... cuando fui a ver el dia de el estreno de Snow White and The Huntsman la inspiracion llego a mi, llegue a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue escribir, es muy corto y no planeo escribir una continuacion, bueno... tengo algo parecido en mente pero... ya veremos que pasa.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, dejen si quieren un review, se los agradecere mucho... **_


End file.
